Joker Twins
by Stronger123
Summary: Cordelia and Calliope are two normal, twin girls. If you exclude their parentage of Joker and Harley. Will the girls develop their own choices, or will they forever be stuck in their fathers shadow? Robin/ Fem. OC, KF/ Fem. OC
1. Ignorance

**Hey! It's me! Back with another new story, co written with Cherryblosssom24! We only own Cordelia and Calliope, not Young Justice and any other references I place in here. Hope you all like, and please review!**

* * *

"Cordelia! Calliope! Daddy wants to see you!" The Jokers maniacal laughter echoed through the warehouse, and makeshift home, as the two girls rolled their eyes.

"Why didn't we run away when we had the chance?" Cordelia, known as Coral to friends and her sister, groaned as she stood and stretched.  
"Because he'd find us, that's why," Calliope, or Calli, arched an eyebrow.

"We should go, you know. Before he drags us any deeper into this," Coral led the way out of the door. The twins both had their fathers pale skin, and their mothers platinum blond hair. Corals eyes were her mother's deep, mysterious brown, while Calli had mischievous green.

The warehouse was never meant to be a house, that's for certain, but the Joker didn't seem to care. Their parents disappeared from the warehouse for many weeks at a time, to Arkham, probably, and sent them back a regular income. Of course they knew how their parents came by the money, but they pretended to be ignorant. They learnt, the hard way, that ignorance is bliss.

"Father," Calli and Coral greeted as they entered the main room of the warehouse, "what do you want?"  
"Well my daughters, I would like to take you with me on one of my... excursions. You can meet the Batman," Joker giggled, tempting them with something they knew they had no choice in.

"What will we wear?" Coral asked, hands on her hips.  
"These," Joker brought out two full body suits, covering everything except the neck and face. One was completely black, a large red diamond on the chest. There was a red domino mask to go with it, red boots, a set of bow and arrows, and a can of wash out red hair colour. The other was pure purple, a large green spade symbol on the chest. There was also a green domino mask, green boots, a set of green throwing knives, and a can of wash out green hair colour.

"You gotta be kidding me," Calli deadpanned, staring at the outfits.  
"Nope, here, the red ones Cordelias and the green is Calliopes. You get to wear my colours dear," he chuckled, handing the girls their body suits.

"If we ever do this again," Calli started as the twins left the room.  
"Don't let Dad design the outfits," Coral finished, nodding in agreement.

* * *

The girls stepped out of the bathroom a minute later, minus the mask, having just inserted the colour into their shoulder length hair. They had only put a streak in, on their left side, just to be slightly rebellious and not to meet the full end of their fathers wrath.

"You look wonderful," their mother, Harley, gushed over the two 13 year old girls, who glared.  
"Ready to go?" Joker chuckled, adjusting his new purple suit.  
"Spade and Diamond are perimeter, Harley and I will do the big stuff," he designated proudly, smiling down at his daughters.

"I'm guessing you're Spade and I'm Diamond?" Coral leant over to her twin, gesturing towards the symbols on their suits.  
"No, I'm Spock and you're Lizard," Calli, or Spade now, rolled her eyes.

Calli had always been the sarcastic one, but she was slightly less sane than her sister, sometimes accidentally letting her crazy laugh out that sent shivers to the bone of everyone, even their father.  
Coral, however, was still slightly insane, but she was extremely shy, only being herself around her sister, and a few select friends. Once she was comfortable around you though, she was pretty energetic, and obsessed with food and eating.

"Move out," Joker clapped his hands to the right of his head, his grin almost splitting his face in two. Which, upon further reflection by the girl, had already happened. Except by a knife, and not a smile.

The so called family moved quietly out of the warehouse, and to the rooftop of a building making up an edge of crime alley.  
"Diamond, Spade, head down there and get some goons. This is gonna be so much fun!" Joker clapped, Harley giggled while the girls sighed, hopping neatly down into the alley. After all, they had been doing heavy training all their life.

They walked down the dirty, dank alley, towards where all the hired 'help' waited.  
"And what's some pretty ladies like yourselves doing in Crime Alley?" An obviously intoxicated voice came from behind them. Spade sneered, easily flipping the poor guy over her shoulder.

"Don't mess with the Joker Twins," Diamond sighed, before the two continued walking to the work place.

* * *

**Hope this was a good enough start for you! I have about 6 chapters pre written, and I will update on Thursdays. Yes, that does also mean tomorrow... please review, follow and favourite!**


	2. Why Not?

**This. Deleted. Twice. But I still felt like updating today, so stuff that. For disclaimer see chapter one, and Cherry says hi :-)**

* * *

"Haha, that's my girls! Beating up thugs to hire them!" Joker giggled, as the goons shifted their weight from foot to foot. Spade giggled slight, covering her mouth with her hand.

"To the jewellery store!" Joker commanded, walking off down Crime Alley like a General at the front of an army.

Harley skipped off after him, as the goons and twins followed behind.

"We're here!" Joker sang pausing in front of a jewellery store.

"Oh my evilness, a toy store! Can we go in dad?" Diamond asked, staring longingly at the neighbouring shop.

"Please daddy?" Spade begged, her breath misting the glass of the window.

"Be out in 5," Joker decided, moving through the running mass of people towards the more expensive diamonds.

"Oh oh oh, I want this one!" Diamond picked up a large tiger, her hands barely meeting around the middle of its stomach. "I'll call it Crystal."

"I like this one," Spade picked up a robotic white cat that purred when you stroked it. She held it in the classic evil mastermind position.  
"Hello Fluffy," she whispered to it, before giggling maniacally.

"Twins! Perimeter!" Harley ordered from outside. The girls quickly led the toy store, scrambling up the fire escape to stand on the roof.

"Who are you? Joker and Harley impersonators?" A couple of minutes later, a voice asked.

"Not impersonators," Spade drawled, turning to face the Boy Wonder.

"Is he talking about dad?" Diamond whispered to her sister, and not very quietly either.

"Diamond!" Spade exclaimed, slamming her hand across her sisters mouth.

"Spade!" Diamond mimicked her sisters tone, when her mouth was freed.

"Your the Jokers daughters!?" Robin practically screeched.

"No, we're the daughters of Fluffy here," Spade raised her robotic cat.

"You do know crimes are wrong, right?" Robin put his hand out to them.

"Wrong right," Spade giggled, her sanity relapsing.

"We don't know right from wrong anymore. We grew up being told you and Batman were villains," Diamond sighed.

"You could come with us?" Robin offered.

"We'll leave our parents, but we will make our own way. We don't rely on charity," Diamond spat, as her sister recovered her sanity.

"Why?" Robin asked, desperate now.

"Why not?" Spade smiled sadly, before both girls and toys jumped off the roof. Robin ran the the side, expecting to see human coloured splats on the pavement. He didn't see a sign of anyone being there.

* * *

"Bruce," Dick started, in the Batcave later that night. Sorry, next morning. "You'll never guess who I met recently."

"Who?" Bruce asked, after thinking a moment.

"Diamond and Spade," Dick stared at the screen of the Batcomputer over his adoptive fathers shoulder.

"Did their parents have a card obsession or something?" Bruce asked, not seeing how this was so important.

"They're twin girls. Their mothers name is Harley, and their father goes by The Joker," Dick smirked, while Bruce remained stoic.

"Head to bed," he ordered, and Dick sighed, but did as asked.

Bruce sat there, fingers unmoving on the keyboard.

Could it really be that mad man had children?


	3. Lio and Lia

**Stronger: Hey guys :) how y'all doing? Hope you like Calli and Coral so far.**

**Cherry: so I love this and I am stealing Stronger's kindle to scrape in to the author's note. So yeah...**

**Stronger: CHERRY GIVE ME MY KINDLE BACK!**

**Cherry: NEVER! For disclaimer see chapter one *hits Stronger*.**

**Stronger: *pouts* hitting is bad.**

* * *

"What are we going to do, Calli?" A maskless Coral asked her sister. They stood in a run down, abandoned apartment, with moth hole furniture a a faint smell of, well, they weren't sure.

"Well, we change our names for starters. Calliope... I can change my name to Lio," Calli, now Lio, decided.

"I'll be Lia. Cordelia," Lia smiled. "We'll need to change our looks too."

Lio paused for a moment, before grabbing a pair of blunt scissors and walking into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Lia asked, watching her sister stand in front of the mirror.  
Lio lined the scissors up to her hair, before hacking it into an uneven bob at her jaw.

"Cal- Lio! What are you doing?" Lia put a hand up to try and stop her sister.

"Changing my appearance," Lio said grimly, watching herself in the mirror.

"But why?"

"You said it yourself. We need to change."

**I'M AN ANNOYING TIME SKIP, GET OVER IT (3 MONTHS)**

"Why do we go to Gotham North again?" Lia asked her twin.

"Because we don't have the money to go to Gotham Academy. Also, this is closer," Lio reasoned. They had been attending Gotham North for just under three months, and nobody questioned their existence. They had been able to avoid all parent teacher evenings, but paid their landlady extra to overlook the fact they were only 13.

"I know! But Artemis is leaving to join Gotham Academy, it's her last day," Lia sulked.

"Fine, how about we have her over tonight. With a cake, we can tell her our parents are travelling again," Lio shrugged.

"Great!" Since leaving their father, the twins had become more like normal teenagers. They still had their episodes, crazy laughs escaping them in bursts, but they were getting better. One thing they were missing though, was the adrenalin they had felt in training, or when stealing from the toy store. They needed that, but had a better idea in which to direct it.

That night, after Artemis left, would be the dawn of Hunter and Excalibur.


	4. Arthur

**Cherry: right disclaimer see chapter one and yes I am still scraping :P ha ha ha ha that's it...**

**Stronger: also, to this so-called Anonymous. I would just like to say you have no right to insult me, or Cherry, or anyone. This is our story, not yours, and if you don't like it, don't read it. I am also really insecure about my writing, and you have put me on a real set-back on all my stories, making practically every chapter shorter than normal, and have certainly hurt me. I appreciate the criticism, but what I don't like is the fact you told me you hated me. I am an amateur, 13 year old writer on fanfiction. I know I made mistakes, but isn't that what life is about? Learning from them? Unfortunately, because of the way you brought them forwards, I am going to leave them there just to annoy you. One thing we do agree on, however, is that you have no life, or as you said, 'live'. So please, before you tell me to check my grammar and 'whatever', check yours.**

**Cherry: yeah I agree but... I LIVE IN NARNIA SO... :P**

* * *

"You have the outfits, right?" Lio asked her sister.

"Here's yours," Lia handed her sister a pair of black Kevlar leggings, and a black tunic. She had a belt of 6 throwing knives, 3 on each hip, strapped around her torso, and hidden pockets on her tunic containing distraction bombs and weapons. She also wore a black, intricately embroidered domino mask, and large, clunky, black combat boots. She also strapped a large sword to her hip. She was Excalibur.

However, Lia wore a white cropped top, white Kevlar leggings and white combat boots. She also wore the same domino mask as her sibling, but in white. Her long hair was in a long braid. She had a white utility belt, a white bow and quiver of arrows. She was Hunter.

"Thanks," Lio smiled, quickly taking her outfit and changing into it, as her sister did the same.

"Ready?" Hunter asked, walking over to the window.

"What if we see Bird Boy?" Excalibur asked, playing with the hilt of her sword.

"Well, we only said we'd probably never see him again. I'm worried about mum and dad," Hunter sighed, climbing onto the fire escape.

"True. Let's just take things as they come," Excalibur giggled, following her sister out the window and closing it behind her, locking it.

"What are we going to do now?" Hunter asked, plucking her bow string.

"Look around. This is very near Crime Alley, bound to be something going on," As soon as Excalibur said that, a scream was heard. The twins swung off towards the sudden noise, pausing for a second on a rooftop.

"You know, I really hate guys like you," Excalibur sighed, jumping down onto the group of drunkards surrounding a woman.  
Quickly and quietly, the girls knocked the men out.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked the woman, who was cowering against the alley wall.

"Who are you?" The woman breathed.

"Hunter. And this is my sister, Excalibur. Call the police, and tell them what happened here. Then head home, as fast as possible. No more back alleys tonight, alright?"

The woman nodded feebly, pulling out a mobile and placing the call to the police.  
Excalibur and Hunter climbed to the top of a building, travelling a few blocks before they were sure the police wouldn't find them.

"Well that was fun," Excalibur grinned, breathing heavy from lack of adrenaline and the fact neither of them had trained for 3 months or so.

"Hey, if you're called Excalibur, what's your sword called?" Hunter cocked her head to the side.

"Arthur..." Excalibur replied, unsure.


	5. Lamppost

**Cherry: I'm just doing disclaimers because I'm cool XD Oh, we're also not updating next week, due to exams :'( Also how do you like Excalibur and Arthur? And how do you like-**

**Hunter: -ME!**

**Stronger: how did you get here? Well whatever get back in my head**

**Arthur: I'm a sword**

**Stronger: no kidding anyway disclaimer see chapter 1**

* * *

It was a few months after, they bumped into a little red and yellow Bird. Literally.

"Lio!" Lia shrieked, pulling her sister up from where she had fallen.

"I'm fine Lia," Lio brushed her off, turning to face the boy she had bumped into. She glared at the Boy Wonder.

"I thought you were meant to be a hero, not something for people to walk into. Like a lamppost," she deadpanned.

"Hey, he's the right colours too!" Lia chuckled.

"How?" Lio raised an eyebrow.

"The yellow light," Lia said innocently, and Lio sighed.

"I'm sorry, purely an accident," Robin shook his head, "I'm Robin."

"No kidding. I'm Lio, and my twin sister Lia," Lio gestured to her sibling.

"I was looking out for some new vigilantes. Excalibur and Hunter. Sisters, like you. Have you seen them?" Robin asked.

"We've heard of them, but never seen them," Lia shook her head.

"Ok. Well can I have your full names, for future reference? If we ever need information from this area, we'll ask you," Robin suggested. He found something off about these girls, they were hiding something.

"Lio and Lia Quinn," Lio replied, not missing a beat.

"Asterous, thanks," Robin shot his grappling gun, and swung onto the roof.

Lio shared a look with her sister. She knew they were both thinking the same thing.

That was way too close.


	6. Hypocrite

**Stronger: disclaimer see chapter one**

**Cherry: that's boring anyway I'm going to be a unicorn **

**Stronger: o.O well I'm being a sword**

**Arthur: I'm a sword**

**Stronger: *bat glares***

**Cherry: *facepalms* disclaimer see chapter one**

**Stronger: I already said that so on with the story**

**Arthur: I'm a sword**

**Stronger and Cherry: -_-**

* * *

"I heard the Young Justice team was in Gotham tonight, looking for Clayface," Hunter whispered, as she and Excalibur perched on the edge of an apartment block.

"Let them handle it, remember what happened last time?" Excalibur shuddered. They clay took forever to get out of even her short hair.

"But if they find us...?" Hunter whispered.

"We'll keep on the move," Excalibur decided.

"Bit late for that, don't you think?" A voice they recognized asked.

"Well if you've already found us, Bird Brain, then yes," Excalibur stood, and turned to face Batmans protégé.

"Batman here?" Hunter asked, scanning the shadows.

"No. My team is though, in the alley," Robin said, voice betraying nothing.

"We're not taking Clayface. The sewers are bad enough, and don't get me started in dried clay in your hair," Excalibur replied.

"Team, get up here," Robin called over his shoulder, and a group of 5 teens came up behind him.

A green skinned girl, Miss Martian, maybe? Superboy, Kid Flash, Aqualad and an archer girl in green.

The twins instantly recognised the archer, as Artemis Crock. They kept quiet.

"Hi," Hunter said brightly, seemingly unperturbed by the sudden arrival of teenage superheroes.

"Hi, I'm Miss Martian," the green skinned girl gushed.

"We know," Excalibur raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Hunter, and my sister Excalibur. Excuse her, she's phyco," Hunter glared at her sister.

"Hypocrite," Excalibur hissed.

"No, our father is the hypocrite," Hunter countered. A moment of silence.

"True," Excalibur chuckled.

The team stared in bewilderment at the two.

"We were wondering... if you would like to join our team?" Robin recovered first.

"No," the twins shook their heads, "we wouldn't be good for you. We have seen worse things than even you, Robin. Even worse than Batman and we're only 13."

"Who are you girls?" KF asked.

"Robin knows us. But under different names. Don't you think, Diamond?" Excalibur turned to her sister.

"I do think, Spade," Hunter giggled.

"You two," Robin breathed.

"Us two," they grinned, swinging of into the night.

"Hey Rob?" Kid started, "how do you know them?"

"They're the Jokers and Harleys daughters. The Joker Twins."

"They grew up with that psycho?" Artemis raised an eyebrow, relating to a villainous father.

"Yes. They are still mostly sane, but they have the cackle," Robin shuddered.

"I think I might know who they are," Artemis mused.

"I know they know who you are," Robin countered.

"They remind me of two twins I know, right frame and hair too," Artemis nodded.

"Well?" Superboy grunted.

"Lio and Lia Quinn."

* * *

"We have to move out," Lio started packing as soon as they got back to the apartment.

"Why?" Lia asked, removing her mask.

"Artemis recognised us," Lio sighed, shoving a bundle of clothes into a duffel bag.

"What other city will let two thirteen year olds live alone?" Lia pointed out.

"So we have two choices," Lio sighed, pausing in her packing.

"Stay as Lia and Lio, and let the League find us. Or..."

"Or what?" Lia pressed.

"Go back to mum and dad."

* * *

**Double cliffy 0.0**


	7. Torture

**Stronger: Hey! Cherry's writing the next chapter so it might be a while, with bad grammar.**

**Cherry: rude i dont have bad grammar**

**Stronger: *facepalm* Disclaimer see chapter one**

* * *

"And that, is for, well, I don't know," Joker shrugged as he brought the crowbar down one last time on each of the girls. He giggled, looking at his so called masterpiece, before walking out the room. Harley had left the Joker, again, and was staying with Poison Ivy.

"Maybe we should have gone to Uncle Harvey," Coral muttered.

"Maybe? There's no maybe about it," Calli shook her head, looking at her sister. As the older twin, by 11 minutes, as she was always reminded, Calli took the responsibility of their decision on her shoulders.

Coral had a long slice down the right side of her face, starting just above her eye and finishing in her chin, a couple of broken bones, but nothing major. Calli had a slice across her left cheek, was strapped to an electric chair and doused in water.

Nothing too major, they were his only daughters, after all.

"How bad are you feeling?" Calli asked, her tone slightly more gentle.

"I'm surprised he hasn't done worse, you know what he's capable off," Coral shrugged, as best she could in her uncomfortable, wooden chair.

"He'll be back," Calli pointed out, arching an eyebrow.

"How do you do that? I can only do two eyebrows," Coral grumbled. Calli smirked, making her eyebrow 'dance'.

"Stop it!" Coral squealed, as Calli cackled. A slam from above their little, so-called dungeon, brought their laughter to a close.

"Glad to see you're so... joyous," Joker giggled, twirling his favourite crowbar around his fingers.

"Yep," Coral grinned, and if Callis hands weren't tied down, she would have face palmed.

"Great," Joker swung the crowbar, and there was a sickening crack as it hit Corals ribs. The girl bit her lip, but didn't cry out.

And again, the crowbar came down, and Coral hissed as her shoulder snapped. They had been taught from birth not to feel pain.

Joker smiled, dropping his crowbar and picking up a boiling bucket of water. Calli screamed as it poured over her head.

While Coral never overheated, but suffered especially from the cold, Calli was the opposite. She didn't get cold, but overheated and was always at a liability to heat stroke, whereas Coral was the one with the tanned skin.

The blue electricity was visible as it entered her, and she whimpered.

"Stop! Stop it! You're killing her!" Coral screamed.

"Didn't hear her say that," he giggled, but shut the power off anyway.

"But if you can still talk..." He trailed off, this time raising a switchblade. Coral gulped.

His smile widened, "I obviously didn't do my job right."

* * *

"He really didn't like us abandoning him then," Coral decided.

"No, he wanted us to leave and most likely get ourselves killed," Calli deadpanned.

"Lio! Lia!" A voice from above them hissed.

It was the Young Justice team.

"Artemis? Is that you?" Coral hissed.

"Yeah," came the reply, and the green archer jumped out of the rafters, running over to Calli to undo her restraints.

"An electric chair, really?" Robin muttered to himself, jumping down with the rest of the team.

"Lio, Lia, you guys ok?" Artemis asked, helping Calli stand. Callis legs buckled underneath her, but Robin stopped her fall. She glanced at her sister to see her already thanking Kid Flash.

"I'm actually called Calliope Quinzel, or Calli," Calli shook her head.

"I'm Cordelia. Or Coral," Coral shrugged, but bit her lip at the sharp pain that went through her.

"What did he do to you both?" Aqualad, ever calm, asked.

"Crowbar on both of us, doused Calli in boiling water and electrocuted her, and then switchblade on me," Coral giggled, causing the cut down the side of her face to bleed.

"Ouch," KF winced, "you alright, beautiful?" He asked Coral.

"Fine. I think, however, that you need to go look after Calli because she's in a worse state than I am," Coral replied

"No, I rather stay with you babe," Wally grinned

"Go. Now," She glared. He hurriedly put her down, and ran over to help Robin.

"Now, how to we get out of here?" Aqualad mused.

Calli and Coral shared a smile. "Through the front door, of course."


	8. Front Door

**Stronger: I make no promises I didn't miss any of Cherrys bad grammar.**

**Cherry: *sulking* We don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Oh Calliope, Cordelia, come out come out wherever you are," the Jokers' voice rang through the warehouse  
"Shoot," Calli hissed  
"We have to move," Robin said picking up Calliope and fading into the shadows  
"Ok team, move out," Aqualad said and the team spread out. Superboy and M'gann flew, Superboy being lifted my M'gann's telekinesis. Robin had already disappeared, Artemis used a grappling arrow and flew out a high up broken window, and Wally stood their panicking, Cordelia barely conscious in his arms.  
"You're a speedster," Cordelia said before collapsing from the pain.  
"Cordelia?" KF called.  
Then one of the Jokers' goons walked in and called out some co-ordinates but before he could finish someone hit him on the back of the head so he fell forward to reveal a very smug looking Robin.  
"Really, really," KF said  
"Yes really now come on, Batman is waiting at the mountain."  
"Ok," KF said and sped out the now broken door and Robin grappled out the window.

* * *

"Where now?" Artemis asked once they were all a safe distance away from the warehouse, both twins unconscious and propped up against a tree.  
"Mount Justice of course!" Wally said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.  
"Well the thing is Baywatch, they might be tracked by their psychopathic dad, so may have trackers implanted in them" Artemis retorted.  
"All right you two that's enough," Aqualad said stepping between the pair.  
"Ow, my face," one of the twins groaned.  
"Just stating they have no trackers, quickly before they wake up," Robin said.  
"See Arty you were wrong," Wally smirked.  
"Before Artemis kills anyone KF I suggest you be quiet," Robin said walking over to the twins and making them so that they were both lying down in the recovery position. Both girls began to stir.  
"It feels like dad tried to-" Cordelia started but couldn't finish her sentence.  
"Babe, it's ok, you're going to go to Mount Justice now," Wally said picking Cordelia up bridal style and speeding off in the direction of the mountain.  
"Ok , I will call Batman and get the bat jet to come pick us up," Robin said, "everyone else can go." Everyone just stood their like lemons  
"You heard the Boy Wonder" Kaldur said, "to the bio ship." Then the team filtered out, leaving Calliope and Robin alone  
"You ok?" Robin whispered, holding the girls head in his lap, Calliope groaned and tried to get up. "You're not going anywhere," Robin said putting force on her shoulders, making her hiss in pain.  
"What does that man do to his own children?" Robin thought aloud  
"Stuff that must be legal," Calli rolled her eyes sarcastically.  
"Knowing him it probably isn't," Robin chuckled, then he heard the hum of the bat jet and faded into the night with Calliope Quinnzel.

* * *

When Coral woke she felt strange. She was in a place she didn't know where she she was. Then her thoughts settled and a sharp pain hit her left cheek. What happened? She traced her bandaged cheek. Did her dad try and write her name across her face? No can't be, the rest of her face was fine. Then her sister arose in her thoughts.  
"Calli!, CALLI!" Coral cried trying to get up  
"Shhh, calm everything is going to be ok," Wally sped in, in his Kid Flash uniform  
"No, no, no," Coral repeated under her breath numerous amounts of times until Wally made her look him in the eyes.  
"Everything is going to be ok," he smiled, as he tucked her into bed and crept out the room.

* * *

Calli woke and found the dusk light splashing onto her pillow by a small square window. She found a boy in sun glasses sitting next to her bed.  
"Hello?" She called, "where am I?"  
"Hi, and you're in Mount Justice" the boy replied "I'm Robin."  
"But where's all the fancy costume and stuff?" Calli gestured to his clothing.  
"All the what?" Robin asked.  
"All the 'hey I'm Robin I'm going to save you and be on the cover of every newspaper for it'," Calli drawled, at this remark robin grunted and Calli fell back on her pillow, her body aching. Her dad had really had it in for her...


	9. Apple

**Stronger123: You can thank Cherry for this chapter :) disclaimer see chapter one.**

* * *

"Good morning" Wally smiled walking into the kitchen where Robin was sitting eating a slice of watermelon.

"What got you in such a good mood?" Robin asked

"Well I think I have a chance with one of the Joker twins" Wally grinned tucking into an apple.

"That's what your calling them now 'the Joker twins' because you can't call them Calliope and Cordelia?"

"Well what got you in such a bad mood 'Mr I'm hot ** Grayson in disguise'?" Wally smirked

"Calliope can't trust me" robin said removing his sunglasses

"I'm sorry dude just because your parents are arch enemies don't mean you have to be" Wally sighed and threw his apple core in the bin.

"At least you learnt the position of the bin," Robin grumbled. Smirking, Wally used his super speed to finish another apple, and he left the core if the table next to Robin. The ginger grinned, sprinting from the room.

"So would you like to join our team? Robin asked the girls, they were sitting in the common room, Calliope still attached to a IV line because she had, had it worst.

"Join your group of spandex clad sidekicks, yeah sure" Coral smiled at Wally

"When a pig flies past the blue moon then sure" Calliope shot a look at her sister

"Well Calli you don't have to stay, you could always go back to dad" Coral pointed out

"Good point, I'll join but I'm not wearing and spandex" Calliope said

"Aren't you excited about joining the team" Coral said the next morning as they dressed for training. Calliope wore a pair of yin-yang patterned leggings and a red t-shirt with the words 'Despite my face your still talking' printing in big black writing.

"Your really wearing that?" Coral said motioning to the top

"No I'm going to walk in there in my bra!" Calli said

"Really?" Coral asked looking shocked

"No I'm wearing the top" Calli said face plaming "Well why are you wearing that?" Calli asked

Coral was wearing a pair of nude coloured shorts that see dark against her pale skin, a pale blue vest with a dream catcher picture on it and she wore a too big brown jumper.

"I like this" coral said motioning to the outfit

"That jumper isn't yours" Calli said suddenly

"Well...um you see... well Wally West let me borrow it" Coral said blushing a crimson colour

"You like him" Calli said smiling devilishly

"You like Robin!" Coral shot back

"Our Dads our enemies I can't love it's like Romeo and Juliet without the dying"

"Yeah but your not them" Coral said pausing to look her sister in the eye

"Well what's your hero name?" Calling said changing the subject quickly

"Hunter I assume you picked Excalibur?" Coral asked

"Of course" Calli said eyes gleaming

"Girls" Robin said poking his head in the door

"Yes" they said turning to face the boy wonder

"Well... um Calliope I'm free this evening so do you want to do patrol and I think KF wants to take you on a tour of El Paso" robin said hurriedly "after training of course" he added

"Yes boy blunder" Coral grinned and flipped out the open door

"You coming?" Robin asked

"No I'm going to Narnia" Calli said and went and sat in her wardrobe. Robin stood confused then a few minutes later Calli reappeared

"Not working I'll try it later she said and cartwheeled out the room and down the hall

_Wow, she is really the Jokers daughter_, Robin thought to himself and walked off the the training room.


	10. Sports Day

**Wow... some amazing reviews from all of you! And I'm back from my sudden and spontaneous hiatus! Disclaimer see chapter one. And we actually had sports day a couple of weeks ago X_X I died. And I'm sorry about the short chapter, I'm having writing issues. One last thing, I have a blog to go with all my stories - . ****_ . _**

* * *

School sports day was, in Calli's sarcastic opinion, the best day in the entire world! A day full of sport, most of which the girls had never attempted before.

Lio and Lia, in their orange house shirts and black sport shorts, moved about Gotham Norths small sports field, looking for their few friends.

"I tell you Lio, they're in Blue, that means they're over there," Lia pointed to the blue flag in one corner of the field.

"No, they're Pink," Lio shook her head.

"Wrong," one of their friends giggled from behind her, "we're in Yellow." This particular friend was called Elise, with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well, I got javelin next, so we'll meet you at Yellow," Lio waved, running off and dragging her twin behind her.

"You're doing javelin? But I thought we were doing 800m together," Lia complained.

"Stop whining. I'm doing both," Lio shrugged, running up and grabbing her javelin. She stepped up to the line, hair blowing into her face. She threw.

"11.67m!" The coach called, and Lio flounced her way back to her sister.

"Easy win," she grinned.

"How'd you do that?" Lia asked, sitting down on the grass to do her shoelaces back up.

"Just like throwing knives."

* * *

"On your marks," a ginger haired boy with green eyes walked up behind the coach. Wally watched Lia get into her starting position.

"Get set," both the twins tensed.

"Go!" They were off, taking an early lead.

"Hey dude," Rob ran up beside him, pushing his glasses haphazardly up his nose. "Which lap are they on?"

"First, you haven't missed much," Wally muttered, taking a bite of his hot dog. Rob rolled his eyes.

"Stop eating."

"Yeah, West," Lia smirked as she ran past, Lio right behind her, both having a ten second lead on the person from third place.

"They're good," Wally commented, spewing food chunks everywhere. Robin wrinkled his nose.

"Duh. Trained since birth to do this stuff," Robin sighed, watching the girls run past them again.

"I might ask Lia to come running with me tomorrow," Wally pondered.

"Thought you were already going to take her on a tour of El Paso," Rob looked up.

"I am," the ginger shrugged, "come on Lia, sprint finish! He screamed at the oncoming girls.

"Lio, you can do it!" Lia crossed the line, a photo finish with her sister. However, Lia had won by a matter of milliseconds. The other girls came in about half a minute behind them.

After recovering, Lio and Lia walked over to the two heroes in disguise.

"Why are you here?" Lio asked bluntly.

"We came to watch you do your run," Wally grinned at Lia.

"Great!" Lia sipped her water.

"Why would you?" Lio asked.

"Geez, distrustful much? We wanted to," Robin sighed.

"Mmm hmmm, we'll meet you at the cave," Lio walked off, dragging her sister behind her.

* * *

"Why are you so mean to him?" Coral asked.

"Batman and Joker. Romeo and Juliet. One of us will end up dead and if we get close to each other that'd be disastrous," Calli shook her head as they left the school.

Cordelia giggled. "I think you mean, to steal Robin's word, totally not asterous" Calliope sighed, and turned away to hide her smile.

"Wait... You do like him don't you!" Coral spun her sister round, smile stretching from ear to ear.

"No," Calli scoffed, turning down their street and speeding up.

"Calli and Rob, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Baby in the baby carriage!" Coral screamed.

Calli blushed and entered the apartment building, her sister following behind.

Above them, Robin smirked, before swinging away on his grappling hook.


	11. The Flying Graysons

**Whoops, my blog is on my page, sorry about that... Thanks for all the reviews and disclaimer see chapter one. You can thank Cherryblosssom24 for the Coral bit, I just made modifications and entered full stops. Also, there's not many chapters left (2-3)! I haven't decided on a name for a sequel but there will be one.**

* * *

"So where first?" Coral asked, she was dressed in a plain navy t-shirt and black skinny jeans and had a crossbow hanging off her belt, Wally was also dressed in his civves and now was staring at Coral's crossbow.

"Wally?"

"You planning to be attacked?" Wally asked

"No, but my dad," Coral paused, "now answer my question Wallace." Wally gritted his teeth at his full name. How did she know that?

"Um, well I could show you a place I wanna live in when I'm older?" He answered although it was more of a question than a statement.

"Sure, then can we go to the green?" Coral replied.

"Race ya," Wally smirked.

"Impossible for me to win, your a speedster," Coral frowned.

"My point!" Wally laughed then sped off towards a relatively large house with a big veranda and nicely mown lawn, Coral dancing across the rooftops.

"And how exactly are you going to own that house?" Coral asked, she was now in a fireman lift over Wally's back after scaring a street by mimicking her dad's laughter.

"I don't know yet, anyway you comfortable?" Wally asked .

"As comfortable as I will ever be on the back of a speedster that's thin and lanky, and has no muscle."

"Thanks for the compliment," Wally grinned.

"Always," Coral sighed.

* * *

"Hey Calliope," Robin perched on one of the high bars in the Mount Justice gym. Lio was beating the stuffing out if a punching bag, but only after she had demolished a target with her throwing knives.

"Calli. Only my father calls me Calliope," Lio hissed, knocking the bag o the hook. She sighed, and placed it back up. She moved over to the javelin, and picked one up.

"What's the matter?" The bird asked, before doing a quadruple flip down to land beside her. Calli scored a bullseye on the target.

"My sister won't stop teasing me about someone," she sighed, walking over to the rock climbing wall. Both scaled it easily, and Lio jumped to the ground.

"Who?" Robin asked, already knowing the answer. He hid his smirk.

"Wanna spar?" She dodged the question.

"Only if you tell me who Coral keeps teasing you about," Robin blocked her way to the circle.

"Just a guy I know," she shrugged, "now are you fighting me or not?"

"I'll find out, you know," Robin grinned.

"I'm betting you already know, or you'll know soon enough," Lio sent a high kick to his head, but the younger half of the Dynamic Duo ducked, and leapt at her.

"I do already know," he grinned down at her.

"Oh?" She flipped backwards, getting in a good kick to his jaw.

He grabbed his grappling gun, and grabbing her waist he flew up to the rafters.

"It's me, isn't it?" He breathed. Her green eyes widened, and that was all the confirmation he needed.

Robin swung out of the room, cackling, leaving Calliope standing on the rafter.

She sat down, and put her blonde head of hair in her hands. She froze.

Robin had done a quadruple flip off the high bar. It had to be a very small minority who could do that many flips.

She landed quietly on the ground, and went to the main computer.

She pulled up Google, and searched. It came up with one repeated option.

The Flying Graysons.


	12. Heartless

**Wow... this chapter is really short and really badly written. Too much dialogue, I think. I'm sorry! Also, there will be no sequel, and the next chapter is the final one :(**

**Disclaimer see chapter one.**

* * *

"Our father, he did love us, really," Calli sat down opposite Robin in the therapy room.

"He's heartless," Robin shook his head.

"But he has a soul."

"He's a monster, he tortured you."

"He's just human. A human who made a few mistakes. A human, who, like the rest of humanity, wears a mask. Just, not as literal as some," Calli looked up at the boy, her eyes shining with emotions.

"Calli," he whispered.

"I'm going to visit my mum later. Coral wants nothing to do with our parents, and Joker's in Arkham so I'll be fine," Calli stood, tugging on the sleeves of her purple top.

"Calli," Robin stood. "I need to tell you something."

"Later," she shook her head, "when I get back."

"Calliope Quinzel, listen to me!"

"I'm sorry, Richard Grayson," she smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and walked out the room, leaving Robin standing in shock.

* * *

"Wally," Coral called, "Wally!"

"Yes, beautiful?" He zoomed into the main room, just outside the therapy room, to face the younger half of the Joker Twins.

"I need to tell you something," she whispered, nervously tugging on her bright pink tank top and neon green shorts.

"Sure, Coral, what's up?" He grinned.

She looked away for a second, blinking her brown orbs rapidly. Lia turned back to him, moved up onto her toes, and pecked him on the lips. Wally didn't react for a second, and Coral started to turn away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No need to be," Wally pulled her back to him. Calli walked out into the hallway, and pulled Kid Flash away from her sister.

"If you hurt her," Lio threatened, smiling like her father. Wally gulped.

"Calli!" Her sister complained. Calliopes eyes narrowed, but she dropped the red head.

"Fine," she sighed, and walked out through the zeta beams.

"Calli!" Robin burst out the therapy room, still recovering from shock.

"She's gone, dude, what's up?" Wally wrapped an arm round Corals waist.

"Harley. She's gone to visit her mother."


	13. Movies

**At the risk of sounding like someone who's just won a major award, I'd just like to say thanks for sticking with me through this one :). Oh, and I'm going on a TWO WEEK HIATUS because of holidays. Either way, disclaimer see chapter one. And welcome, to the final chapter of Joker Twins.**

* * *

The warehouse looked like a paint bomb had exploded in it. Different colours and textures were everywhere, lining the walls for some vibrancy.

Calli smiled. Home.

"Mum?" She called, moving through the clown themed junk littered around the place.

"Calli! Oh my darling baby girl!" She was enveloped in a hug from behind.

"Hey Mum," Calli turned, smiling a few inches down at her mother. Harley was in jeans and a t-shirt, her face make up free. Her smile was a normal one, not the fake mask she used when the Joker was around.

"You've grown," Harley smiled, "come on, I have tea out already." She led her daughter away to where a little table sat, with a vast array of picnic foods.

"So, where've you been these past months? And what did you do to your nice long hair?"

* * *

"Coral, do you have any idea where they could be?" Robin asked, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Well, they've obviously changed the warehouse, but they always leave a clue..." Lia walked over to one of the walls, brushing away some of the dust with the side of her hand. A number. 14.

"Warehouse 14," Coral looked up, and they ran away towards the docks.

* * *

"Not much, really. You're father's in jail again, but he'll be out in a few weeks. Then I've just been here... hey, do you know anything on those two new pesky heroes? Hunter and Excalibur?" Harley lent forward, her eyes searching her daughter's green.

"No. I know they help Gotham out sometimes, and I've seen them talking to Robin and Batman a few times," Calli shrugged, eyes flickering away.

"Hmmm, if you're sure."

* * *

"This is it?" Kid Flash asked, looking between his beat friend and his girlfriend.

"Yeah, you can see them through that window. Mum looks so different without the make up," Coral sighed. KF slipped a comforting arm around her waist.

"I'm going in," Robin readied her grappling gun, and shot it silently through the open window, and swung down into the shadows.

* * *

Calli thought she heard a click. She turned around, scanning the darkness for a member of the Bat family.

She found nothing, and shrugged it off.

"Sorry! Just need to steal your daughter for a second," Robin darted out of the darkness, grabbed an unsuspecting Calli and swung onto the roof, the opposite side to Wally and Coral.

"Robin!" She cried, shocked. How had he found her? What was he doing here? Why had-

Her brain switched off as he pushed his lips against hers, and it was all she could do to kiss back.

"I have a question," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Oh?" Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes shining.

"You wanna go to the movies tonight?"

* * *

**Ok, I kinda ended it there so you can choose what happens for yourself. Let's just agree that they all end up happy :)**


End file.
